One of the most effective treatments for dyslexia and other reading impairments is one-on-one tutoring with a human tutor. These tutoring sessions typically involve explicit, sequential instruction and drill in linguistic concepts, such as individual lexeme-phoneme relationships. To prepare these lessons, the tutors must consider the student's current knowledge level to decide which linguistic concepts should be included in the lesson, selected from a scope and sequence of many hundred concepts. Having selected concepts, the tutor must then select prompts for each concept. These prompts, which may include lexemes, phonemes, words and sentences, are delivered during the lesson, at which time the tutor should record the student's response. Information about each response is potentially useful when the tutor plans the next lesson, perhaps informing the decision to repeat concepts that gave the student trouble, or to leave out concepts that seem to have been mastered. Response information, however, is difficult to collect during tutoring sessions, and very difficult to organize and search in a useful manner. The difficulty of recording and categorizing student responses is a major barrier to making linguistic lessons more efficient and effective.